Coffees and Captains
by Firecracker-SJ
Summary: One shot. The Eleventh Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness meet for the first time while Amy and Rory 'enjoy' some strange alien coffee. Jack doesn't recognize the Doctor at first and the Doctor is somewhat annoyed but definitely glad to see his old friend.


**AN:** I had this idea pop up in my head while working on a different piece and I just couldn't stop myself from writing it. It something silly and nice. I really do which that Jack would pop up during Elevens run. It would be brilliant.

Of course none of these characters belong to me, reviews are more then welcome.

* * *

"Are you sure it's drinkable?"

"Yes, absolutely. Definitely. It's quite delicious really. Smooth on the mouth."

Amy stared at the tall glass that stood on the table in front of her with a look of horror and fascination on her face. It looked like someone had dropped a piece of dry ice into some coffee. Mist swirled around the top of the glass. It smelled cinnamony. Rory experimentally poked his glass, looking very unsure about the thought of drinking it's contents.

The Doctor took another swig of his drink and then beamed at this companions.

"Right, mister and misses Pond, you stay right here." He pointed at the table as if there was some confusion about what here meant. "Don't move. And drink your Alphafian coffees."

"Where are you going?"Amy asked as the Doctor got up from table.

"Just a quick pop into the TARDIS. I'll be right back, promise."

Amy and Rory stared at him as he walked through the great hall of the space station they were visiting, nearly colliding into three different people.

"Ten quid says he'll be gone for more then an hour." Amy quipped.

"Probably, yeah." Rory replied.

They turned their attention back at their drinks.

"You don't think he would poison us, right?" Rory asked sounding quite unsure.

"No, of course not." Amy replied confidently. "At least not on purpose.

They stared at their drinks some more.

"You taste it first."

"No, you taste it first!"

The Doctor walked into the service corridor were he had parked the TARDIS and stopped dead in his tracks. There, sitting in front of it on a lawn chair, feet propped up, hands behind his head, lounging like he owned the place sat an old, old friend.

Captain Jack Harkness.

For a moment the Doctor thought about turning around and walking away, not wanting to deal with the remnants of his past life. But then again, he might be annoyed to see his mortally impaired friend again, he also felt a bit glad to see him. Only a bit, mind.

Jack, however, had already noticed him.

"Oi, you!" He said, taking off the sunglasses he was wearing.

The Doctor walked over him, more awkwardly then normal.

"Nice outfit." Jack said smiling brightly and of course, flirting with an intensity like no man, woman or other being had over quite managed to achieve. "You must be with the Doctor."

"With the Doctor?" He replied caught of guard for a moment. But of course, it made sense. New face, new body. Jack did not recognize him.

"Yes, with the Doctor." Jack repeated, rolling his eyes briefly. "Christ, he isn't picking them on their brains anymore, isn't he?"

It was just something the Doctor would do, Jack thought. Picking up some young kid with no sense of style at all. Though he was kinda cute.

"I'm an old friend of the Doctor." Jack explained as he got up from his chair. He reminded himself to put it back were he had found it. Inside the locked supply closet.

"Are you now." The boy said with a little smile playing around his lips. Jack wondered what that was about.

"Yup. I saw the TARDIS and figured I'd say hello. The name's Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness."

They shook hands and Jack waited for the kid to say his name, but he just stared at him with a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Right ... so is the Doctor around?"

"Oh, if you really know him then you know how he is. Always running off, getting into trouble." The boy replied putting his hands in his tweed jackets pockets, his smile widening. "He's a complete madman really. A daft old fool, really. I honestly have no idea how anyone puts up with him. Well I guess that he is absolutely brilliant. Smartest thing around. Great sense of humour too. And if I might so so myself, absolutely, undeniably fantastic."

It took the Doctor a lot of effort to hold in his laughter as he saw Jacks expression change. And next thing he knew he was in a tight embrace with him. The Doctor padded Jack on the shoulder as he nearly crushed his ribs.

"You are such a bastard." Jack said as he stepped back. "And look at you. Is it me or are you getting younger and younger. Care to share the trade secret?"

"It's the opposite really. Amy says I turn more and more into an grumpy old man everyday." The Doctor replied cheerfully.

"Amy?"

"Ah, yes. New companions, Amy and Rory. Magnificent lot. Mind you they are married, so …" The Doctor gave him a stern look.

"What?" Jack asked innocently.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you, Captain." The Doctor replied, poking him in the chest twice to accentuate his words. "Now come along, I'll buy you an Alphafian coffee."

They started walking out of the corridor.

"That muck? No thank you. Speaking of horrible nasty things, what are you wearing?"

"What? I think it suits me."

"Tweed, okay that much I can handle. But a bow tie? Really Doctor?"

"Bow ties are cool."

"You are turning into an old man."


End file.
